


The Good, The Bad

by freakyleinchen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Skywalker Family, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakyleinchen/pseuds/freakyleinchen
Summary: Leia learns more about her family, especially her mother





	The Good, The Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been fascinated by the realtionship of Leia and Padmé or the lack of one. So I dediced to write a little snippet about the two

Leia had always known she was adopted, but that had never mattered to her. Her parents were the people who raised and loved her and she didn’t even know who her birth-parents were.   
Her parents had offered to tell her once but she declined. She didn’t need to know. She was Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, no matter who gave birth to her.

When she met Luke she felt a connection right away, but in the beginning she did not know what it was. After kissing him she knew for sure that she was not romantically or sexually attracted to him, even though she still felt closer to him than to any other person. But she let it be for the time.

Still, when he told her she was his sister, she was not surprised. It felt right. She had already started seeing Luke as a brother and, like with her parents, blood did not play a role.   
It was nice that they were actually related, but it did not truly change anything for her. She loved him just as she had before.

But when Luke confessed to her who their father was it was a truly nasty shock. For Leia family had always been the people she had chosen to love and those who chose her, but it still send a shiver down her spine that she should in any way be related to that monster.   
She wanted absolutely no connection to the man who took her parents from her, killed her people and destroyed her planet. She had dedicated her entire life to the fight against him and everything he stood for.

Luke believed there was still good in him but she could not see it. She had to stand next to him as his weapon had destroyed her planet. He had tortured her and ruled the Galaxy with terror. He was a dictator, a tyrant, a monster!

And Leia wanted nothing, even something as insignificant as blood, to tie her to him.

But after the war she got curious. Not so much about Vader himself, but about the rest of her blood family. There were many nights on which she lay awake, her thought spinning, keeping her from sleep where only more terror would have greeted her.  
And she wondered. Who could have loved him? How could they not have seen it? Why did they not stop him? What happened to them? Who had been willing to have the children of a Sith Lord?

So she gathered her courage and asked Luke. He knew more about their father and his story than anyone else and she knew that he had been researching their family himself.

They continued their search together but it was Leia who found the most important piece of information.   
Luke wanted to know more about the life of Anakin Skywalker and the Skywalker family in general, but Leia had mostly one question: Who was their mother?

She searched deep and far for every scrap of information she could find, but it still took her four years to reach her goal. But finally she found out: Her mother was Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo!

Leia was speechless. She knew that name! Her father had often talked about Senator Amidala while he was leading her in her political training. He had told her stories about his old friend and showed little Leia holos of her speeches in front of the Senate.

Padme Amidala had been one of Leia’s role models for as long as she could think: a strong female politician, outspoken in her fight for justice and in protection of her people; a Queen at the age of 14 and a good one.  
She was everything Leia had always wanted to be herself. 

Leia sat down with Luke and they watched every old holo they could find of their mother and Leia told him every single story she could remember. They finally sat down and openly talked about what it meant for them to be the children of these two people. 

And for the first time in her life Leia Organa was not only proud to be her parents daughter but also to be related to the woman who gave birth to her.


End file.
